Roses For Love
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: How did Ron and Hermione pick the name Rose? A few moments in the complicated life of the Granger-Weasley family.


A/N: R/Hr. Totally fluffy. Enjoy!

This hit me while I was doing math Homework and I had to post it…sorry if it sucks! I know there are tons of these stories out there, but I haven't read one like this yet (which is the most obvious reason of all!)

It's separate vignettes, pretty much. Sorry if it's confusing!

Here, this'll help.

Their first date

When they first said, "I love you"

The proposal

Telling everyone! (About engagement)

Getting married

Telling everyone about the baby!

Having their first child

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rose for Love

"Ron, what—are you—doing?" panted Hermione. Her bushy hair was tangled from running past many branches, her legs aching. She knew she was in a forest near the Burrow. That was _it_, which _never_ happened to Hermione. She was _never_ in the dark about anything.

"We're going on our first date!" Ron said simply.

"In the middle of a damn forest?" Hermione asked angrily.

Ron looked hurt. He resorted to sarcasm. "No, in the middle of the sky. Besides, it's peaceful and pretty. Just a few more steps…"

He led Hermione forward and motioned for her to be quiet. "Here. Go through this." He parted the brambles ahead, and she walked gloriously out…to a pond surrounded by rose bushes. There was a doe drinking, but it ran away once she made her presence clear.

"Damn, she'd have been fun to watch, Hermione!" But Ron's tone couldn't be chiding, not in this environment. He hugged her from behind, and she turned in his arms, grinning. They kissed.

Ron was smiling like a fool as they broke apart. Hermione whispered, "I love the roses, Ron. Roses for love."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mmm, good restaurant idea, Ron. This food is amazing."

"Just like you," said Ron, making Hermione blush. She leaned across the table and kissed him, much to the amusement of an old couple watching them near by.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something, or I'll—explode." He ignored her laughter. "I—it's okay if you don't feel the same, but Hermione Jane Granger, I love you."

When he said this, Hermione's eyes got large, and she clapped a hand over her mouth. The old lady gasped in worry.

"Ron. Ronald Bilius Weasley, I—I love you too!"

Ron smiled as tears filled her eyes. The old couple chorused, "Aw!" to his annoyance. Hermione didn't even notice.

"I got you a—a ring. Not an engagement ring. A love ring?" It was more of a question. Hermione smiled, but she was still crying.

"It has—a rose on it!"

As he leaned in to kiss her, he whispered, "Roses for love."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The months had passed. The years had passed.

"Hermione, tonight is our second anniversary. Let's go to that restaurant we went to on our first."

"The I-Love-You restaurant?"

They had decided to call it that, because it meant so much to both of them.

"Yes. How about we go there?"

"Sure, that's a great idea."

"I'm going to visit Mum. So I'll see you tonight!"

Ron Apparated from the house they shared to the kitchen at the Burrow.

"Mum, is Bill at home? Or Fleur?"

"Why, dear?"

"Um, I need—advice. You could _say_ I need advice. Actually, where is everyone? It feels unusually empty," he covered.

"Well, Bill visited about an hour ago. George is at Quidditch practice, where he's been a lot lately because of that silly Quidditch team he's on, the Chudley Cannons or whatnot, taking him away from his family... Ginny went out on some sort of date with Harry. Charlie sent a Patronus to say he's coming home from Romania, and Veronica, you know, that wife of his, has _big news_. Percy and Dad are at work, and Percy is sleeping at Penny's tonight."

"Do he and Penelope Clearwater still have a thing?" asked Ron, laughing. He loved making fun of his prissy brother. He kissed his mum on the cheek and told her he was going to go to Shell Cottage. In a moment, he had Apparated.

"Bill, mate! How's everything going?"

"Why're you here?"

"Is that any way to treat your brother? But anyway, I need advice…sort of." No man likes to admit he needs help, and Ron was certainly not the exception.

Bill grinned. "What kind?"

"Erm, girls. How did you ask Fleur to marry you?"

"Well, we'd met because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, so I gave her four presents: a golden egg necklace, a pair of hot pink goggles, and one of those Muggle maze games. Then I told her the last was the best. I got on one knee and—well, proposed, I guess."

"And she said yes?"

"No, duh!"

"Sorry, I have—stuff on my mind."

"Why did you want to know?"

"Um, because Harry wants to propose to Ginny, so I figured I'd help him out," Ron lied through his teeth.

"_What_?"

"Yeah, our baby sister's getting married. If she says yes, of course." Damn. Ron'd have to convince his best friend to propose sooner than later.

That night, Ron brought Hermione to the restaurant, which was coincidentally called 'The Rose House'. In another strange concurrence, the old couple was also there.

"The soup, please," Hermione told the waiter.

"I'll have it, too," Ron muttered.

"Are you alright, honey? What's wrong?"

The old couple leaned forward in interest.

"Nothing, I'm just _very_ hungry. That's all."

Hermione raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Right. Whatever."

She caught him acting strangely three times before she said, "Ron, tell me the truth. First you're hungry, then full, then restless? Will you get it over with?"

The couple gasped.

"What?" asked Ron innocently.

Hermione sighed and looked hurt. "Never mind," she muttered, and then, under her breath, "How out-of-it is he going to get?"

The man murmured under his own breath, "Dun, dun, dun!"

Sighing as Hermione had, Ron got ready for the daunting task ahead.

"Hermione, you know I love you, right?"

"What? Is he—breaking up with her?" asked the lady in anger.

"Of course, Ron!" she sounded shocked, and fear played in her eyes. She thought he was going to _break up with her!_ Ron almost laughed at the idea, but stayed sober.

"I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He sunk onto one knee.

Hermione gasped. A smile broke out on her face. She pulled him up and kissed him passionately. "_Yes!_"

The old couple smiled, and the lady began to cry tears of joy. "Yay!" shouted the man on impulse.

The young couple, meanwhile, where exclaiming over the ring. Well, Hermione was, anyway.

It was a lot like the other ring, but the rose was gold instead of red. Hermione loved it as much as she loved Ron.

"Rose for love," they said together as Hermione put it delicately on her ring finger, on the opposite hand as her 'love ring'.

"And they all live happily ever after!" called the couple as the two left. Instead of getting embarrassed, Ron simply leaned down and kissed Hermione.

"Agreed," he said, pulling away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mum, Dad, Hermione and I need to say something before Veronica's big news." Ron stood up and smiled down at his fiancée. "Only Harry and Ginny already know."

Here he sent a wink in their direction, and Harry leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear. She nodded and laughed quietly, and then Hermione stood.

"Ron and I—well, it's easier done than said, in this situation," she grinned and tears began to pour from her eyes as she held up her hand.

"Ron, you fiend! You told me, erm, _someone else_ was getting married!" Bill called, but he was smiling too.

Fleur, Ginny, Veronica and Mrs. Weasley raced around to Hermione, all admiring the beautiful gold ring. Mrs. Weasley sat down, looking faint. "My baby boy is getting _married!_" she said tragically. Everyone laughed, and and the usual Weasley blush crept up Ron's neck and ears.

"Ahem. Nicca still has to say _our _big news," Charlie said a few moments later.

"I'm pregnant!" shouted the woman, her face shining. After a lot more commotion, Ginny and Harry slipped from view, Harry blushing, and hard. Ron winked knowingly, which only made Harry turn positively magenta.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ron! Come _on,_ the car's almost leaving!"

"One—more—second!" gasped Ron. He was searching his room, but was tired out. "Found it!"

He rushed downstairs, his hair messy, his face bright red and shining. His black Muggle suit, which looked so crisp, contrasted sharply with his tousled appearance.

He wore a small, simple red rose in his button hole. His best man, Harry (naturally), raised his eyebrows but said nothing, accepting the lily of the valley Bill handed to him.

Looking quite 'spiffy', as Mr. Weasley might say, all six men got in the Ministry car together. Bill was smiling like mad, and he and Charlie were giving each other animated descriptions of their weddings. George's usually dark and bitter eyes were actually lightened in a smile; a real, mischievous smile.

"What kind of havoc shall we wreack, Fr—"

Charlie interrupted, looking frightened as he always did when his brother talked to their dead one. "Who's the Maid of Magic again?"

"Matron," Ron corrected. "Um, Mum, I think, because Hermione's mum is scared of wizard weddings after the last one they went to…so they decided to come, but not participate. Except Hermione begged so much, her dad _is_ walking her down the aisle."

Harry looked amused. "Who's the flower girl?"

Rolling his eyes, Ron replied, "Ginny. Clearly."

Everyone laughed aloud, and Ron changed his clearly fictitious answer. "Victoire, remember?" Though the girl was about two, she was already as stunning as her mother, and smiled all the time. She even agreed herself to be in the wedding.

Bill smiled proudly. "Bridesmaids?" he asked.

"Ginny, Veronica, and Fleur."

"Oh. Duh."

"No!" responded Ron irritably and sarcastically. He nervously looked out the window at the passing Muggles. How normal everything seemed for them! For him, he was in a state of excitement and apprehension.

Finally, the car stopped at the church.

"Thank you," Charlie called to the driver as the six headed into the church. It was white and had statues all around it, but it was different. Not only was it under the Fidelous charm, but the priest was standing on a giant rainbow—literally. He had his prayer book in front of him, and was using his wand to highlight specific places.

Ron walked to the front, nervously playing with his buttons. He removed the rose from his buttonhole and stared at it for a long moment, then put it back in. He was now smiling, and his eyes were filled with joy.

The wedding began

First came the adorable little flower girl, dressed in an icy blue that went well with her hair. She toddled about, throwing roses high into the air so that they'd land on her head. Fleur, running from the hall, pushed her forward and distributed the roses herself. She handed one delicately to Ron and ran back, looking disheveled—well, for Fleur.

Next to her the whole time was little Teddy. At four, he stood erect and important, and walked down the aisle in a way that his partner could not. He kept stealing her glances and coloring up, but held the satin pillow bearing both rings and a wand perfectly.

After the pair walked down the aisle, the bridesmaids came. First was Fleur, on Bill's arm, then Veronica and Charlie, and last (Harry straightened and grinned before his jaw dropped) Ginny, on the arm of her father.

They each wore a satin-y blue dress that looked wonderful against Fleur's pale skin, Veronica's dark hair, and Ginny's brown eyes. Privately, Harry thought it looked beautiful against Ginny's _everything,_ but he said nothing aloud.

When they, too, sat down, the wedding march began to play while the musician's charmed their instruments.

And Hermione walked down the aisle.

And Ron almost died of happiness on the spot.

And even Harry, whose eyes were glued to Ginny, gasped.

She looked, to put it in one word, spectacular.

Her dress was of a deep red. Her usually bushy hair was sleek and shiny. She wore a large, blooming rose in her hair. Her train was long and flowing, but she didn't seem to notice. She had eyes only for Ron, who didn't look too bad himself.

And then the said a few _priestly_ words and Teddy stepped up. He humbly made his way to Ron's feet. The priest leaned down, smiled, and took the three things on the cushion. He handed the first ring to Hermione, the second to Ron.

"With this wand, I place on you the Unbreakable Vow. Are you up to the challenge?"

This was a Wizarding custom. Everyone watching breathed in nervously. If they said yes, there'd be no getting out. Ever. If they said no, they would have a 'fake' marriage—a 'hoax', though of course it was not. The Unbreakable Vow meant that they could love one another for eternity, but if not, everyone believed you had no faith in the marriage.

Hermione and Ron were silent for a moment, only one, before Ron clearly said, "We are. Well, I am."

"Me too," said Hermione, wincing at the scandalized moan her mother let out. As a Muggle, she was worried about her daughter committing 'so early'. Hermione was her only child, and she was very protective of her daughter.

"Then the rings, please," the priest said after the golden light intertwined around their hands.

"Repeat after me: I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jane Granger as my magically wedded wife."

"I, Ronald Billius Weasley, take Hermione Jane Granger as my magically wedded wife."

"Do you agree, Hermione?"

"I do," those fateful words were said loudly, clearly, and full of passion and power.

"Repeat after me, then. I, Hermione Jane Granger, take Ronald Billius Weasley as my magically wedded husband."

Hermione repeated it, and a smile grew bigger and bigger on his lips as she finished saying the fateful words.

"Do you agree, Ronald?"

"I do," this, too, was loud and sure.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife." Hermione began to sob, but the happiness was evident.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ron leaned in and whispered, "I love you, Hermione," he handed her a rose and added, just before he dipped her, "Roses for love."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ron!"

"Not now, Hermione, I've got work, remember? I love you, I'll see you at my mum's house," he said, rushing to go to his Unspeakable job at the Ministry. He kissed her cheek and was about to leave when—

"Ron, this is important! I—I think I'm pregnant!"

Ron turned slowly, his face a mask. He must have noticed her worried look, for he ran to her, his face suddenly alive with delight, and shouted, "We're having a baby! _We're_ having a baby!"

She laughed then, and Ron forgot about work, until Hermione reminded him. He sent a Patronus to the Ministry to say he'd be late. This was far more important.

"When did you find out? How far along are you?" asked Ron, excitement evident in his voice.

"Well, I took an at-home pregnancy test yesterday, and then I went to the doctor. He confirmed it and said the baby was about two months old. I told him not to tell me the gender. He said he'd like to speak to us both. We're going in on Saturday, when you have work off."

"Yes!" cheered Ron over and over.

Suddenly, he ripped out his wand. Grinning devilishly, he said "_Accio_" and a rose appeared in his outstretched hand.

He handed it to her, saying, "A rose for love. A rose for our baby.

"What about names?"

"Oh, honey, c'mon! You found out yesterday, chill a little, will you?"

Laughing, Hermione did 'chill'. Ron waited on her for about an hour before he declared they should go to the Burrow.

When they Apparated there, Ron looked about to burst with the news.

"More news, Ron? You and Hermione can't break up, it's an Unbreakable Vow!" Bill said with a grin as he shepherded Victoire, turned four about a week ago, past the desserts she longed to pick at and eat.

Laughing, Ron shook his head. "Where are Harry and Ginny?" he asked his mother. She smiled.

After their wedding, only about two months after Ron and Hermione's, the two came early to almost every family gathering. It was odd for them not to be here.

"Couldn't make it. They were spending some 'alone time' together."

Ron grimaced. "Pleasant." He hadn't gotten over the fact his baby sister had married his best friend.

Percy walked in then, with Penelope on his arm. "Hullo, everyone!" the couple (married, might I add) shouted. Percy kissed his mother on the cheek and Penny sent Hermione a knowing look, just as their two-month-old baby on Penelope's arm began to wail. Hermione colored, but said nothing.

With Bill, Percy, and Ron there, there was a huge gap. George was at practice, as usual, and Charlie was still in Romania.

The three brothers caught up with one another for a few moments, before Fleur, who was talking privately to Penelope, shouted that she needed Hermione. Ron felt the need to protect her. Did _all of them_ know?

"Um, be right back," he called, heading to Hermione. But before he'd gotten very far, Fleur let out an unladylike squeal.

Ron went back to his brothers, naturally. When women got like that, it was hard to even understand what they said, let alone were thinking, which Ron had learned was a key ingredient in understanding the female sex.

"What's up with them?" asked Bill, his brow furrowed. But he was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley calling them all to the table.

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and smiled reassuringly. She stood up, as was the custom in the huge family, though not as many people were there.

"I'm pregnant," she said, as Fleur squealed again.

Mrs. Weasley gasped and laughed aloud. "Oh, my dear, how wonderful! _So_ many grandchildren, Arthur!"

As the ladies cooed over Hermione, the men shook Ron's hand.

"Congratulations, mate. Didn't think you had it in you," Bill winked and Ron turned red.

"Riight," he drawled, imitating Draco Malfoy.

"Are Unspeakables actors, or something?" asked Percy, laughing.

"That you'll never know, Perce. Muhaha!" Ron said mysteriously, cackling.

The news slightly shocked the family, and the missing members received Patronuses.

Harry's first thought when he receive his Patronus was, "Oh, Merlin, no! Another red-headed Weasley? I half expect it to be one, a boy, and two, a star Quidditch player. A star Quidditch player with Hermione's brains, Bill's looks, and Mrs. Weasley's cooking will be a quadruple threat!"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ronald Weasley? You can open your eyes," a quiet, tentative nurse tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped about a foot, and then looked straight at Hermione.

She was bathed in sweat, her face was bright red, and she looked as though she'd just been through a tornado and hurricane together.

She held the little baby tightly in her arms as Ron cautiously cut the cord. She kissed her baby's forehead and said, "What's her name?"

"A girl?" asked Ron joyfully. 'Haha, Harry is _wrong_!"

"Yes. How about—Sophia?"

"Oh, Merlin, no! I mean, how about Roxanne?"

"Jane?"

"Foxy?"

"Samantha?"

"Billy Joe?"

"Sarah?"

"Smith!"

"Alice?"

"Snook—"

"Merlin, Ron, a _normal _name, please?"

"Oh, come on, Hermione. How about a fun, party name?"

Hermione snorted.

"Wait! I've got it!" she shouted, realization passing over her face.

Ron suddenly snapped his fingers, a second after the new look on her face had appeared. "Me, too!"

Together, they said, "Rose."

"Rose for love," whispered Ron, taking his baby girl and hugging her close to him. "Because I love you, Rosie, and I love your Mum."

And so he did.

And so, to this day, Rose Weasley was a five-time threat: A star Quidditch player, with Hermione's brains, Bill's looks, Mrs. Weasley's housewife abilities, and lots and lots of love.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Haha, soooo corny. Oh well, I hope it was fluffy enough for you fluff obsessers, and not-too-fluffy for you fluff haters. I realize I didn't put much Rose-stuff in the telling-about-baby chapter, and I'm sorry.

I'm also SO sorry to Time Vortex. I kinda stole her beautiful ring idea in her story, 'Better Than a Rose' (fantastic, please check it out). I'm sooo sorry Time Vortex…

So as a hopefully making-you-not-mad at me attempt, I will direct every lovely reader to READ THAT STORY!! IT WAS FANTASTIC!! (And the rest of her stories, of course!)

And thanks a bunch for editing! -)

Any ideas, questions, comments, or flames, please hit 'review'.


End file.
